This Is Me And My Life
by monksteroo21
Summary: What happened to Shane and Mitchie after final jam? Find out in Mitchie's point of view of how her life and her relationship with Shane went.
1. Chapter 1

First chapter! Trailer on youtube. Enjoy!!!

* * *

**This Is Me (And My Life)**

Chapter 1

_Caitlyn came back with Kaylee from preschool. Time to tell her the news._

"Hey. You okay?" A curious Caitlyn asked. "He's coming back." "Yeah Nate told me this weekend. What day?" "The day of her party, when she turns four." "What about Tess? Is she coming?" "Don't know, don't care." Mitchie told her picking up Kaylee._ "_How was preschool today?_" _Kaylee was silent, looking into Mitchie's eyes._ "_What's wrong?" Usually Kaylee was so talkative."It was fine. Mommy...why are you so sad?"

_I couldn't tell her that Shane was coming. It would get her hopes up. I didn't want her to know about her father._

"Grammy is still sick. I need to see her soon." Mitchie said setting Kaylee down.

_When Kaylee turned two my mother was diagnosed with breast cancer. She is in the hospital all the time. I had to give up music and take over Connie's Catering. In addition to my job as a waitress at the local diner._

Caitlyn cleared her throat. "I'm going to go. I'll bring dinner for Kaylee."

_Once my mom was diagnosed Caitlyn has been nothing but helpful. She takes Kaylee to preschool while I deal with clients. She brings or makes dinner for Kaylee while I go to work. Best friend ever!_

Kaylee ran over to Caitlyn and hugged her goodbye. "Bye," she said and left. "Want to help mommy with a new recipe?" Mitchie asked Kaylee. "Yes! Of course!"

_Kaylee loved to cook with me and create new things. It's in the Torres's blood._

Mitchie plugged in her iPod and played it. Kaylee started dancing and singing.

_Kaylee and I love to play music, sing, and dance while we cook. It's the only time I get to perform. I guess she gets it from me and her father._

The girls had made three new recipes. Tomorrow they would bake the cake for Kaylee's birthday, and make food for the party guests, which was two days away.

_When Shane comes back into my life._

_

* * *

_

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed it! It may be a little short but they get longer! Please comment! On this or on youtube please! I would appreciate it! Thanks! -Lauren

(monksteroo21)

Peace Love Happines! =)


	2. Chapter 2

**This Is Me (And My Life)**

Chapter 2

_I got more and more upset as it was the day before Shane came back. What would I say? What would I do? Should I bring Kaylee? Should I tell him about Kaylee?_

Caitlyn had dropped off Kaylee at preschool already and came back. "How are you?" Mitchie has so many mixed emotions. "My daughter is turning 4 and her father is coming back for the first time in years, engaged to another girl. A girl who gave us a hard time at Camp Rock. I'm about to explode. I'm sure your happy though."

_Caitlyn and Nate had become a couple. They ended their relationship before he left and they are just friends. She hopes to rekindle their romance._

"Yes and no. Yes because I see Nate and Jason."

_We both love Jason to death. He's like an older brother. He started to love us when we made him bird houses._

"But no because Shane will be there." "I want to get my mind off of him. Let's focus on decorating the house and later making the cake."

_For Kaylee's birthday she wanted a rockstar theme. We were planning on decorating the house based on Camp Rock. Ironice 3 rockstars were stopping by._

Caitlyn finished putting up some of the decorations and left to get Kaylee. Mitchie pulled out the ingredients for the cake. It was going to be a 2 layered cake. Chocolate cake with vanilla frosting. The girls arrived back and started dancing. The cake was soon in the oven and the girls had flour on their face. "Are you excited almost birthday girl?" Mitchie asked her daughter. "Yes I amཀ You get to meet all of my friendsཀ" said a jumping Kaylee. "So what song are you going to sing for karoke?" asked Caitlyn. Kaylee was pondering this, finger on chin. "I think...... This Is Meཀ By mommyཀ"

_I was ready to cry. Shane put that on their album the year after I performed it. I only played it when Kaylee had a nightmare. Her last one was over a year ago_.

"Why that song?" Mitchie asked, half in tears. "It's my favorite songཀ" she replied. Later Mitchie put Kaylee to bed and sat down on the couch next to Caitlyn. "I didn't think she would pick that. Sorry I brought it up." Caitlyn said apologetically. "It's not your fault. I'm gonna crash. We have a **BIG** day tomorrow."

_By __**BIG **__I meant terrifying. _


	3. Chapter 3

**This Is Me (And My Life)**

Chapter 3

Mitchie and Caitlyn woke up on this Saturday morning and put up the rest of the decorations. Kaylee was soon up and was in awe with all of the decorations. "Yeahཀ It's my birthdayཀ I'm 4 years oldཀ" Mitchie hugged her daughter. "Happy Birthdayཀ" She and Caitlyn screamed at her.

_The day has come. I put on a happy face for Kaylee. Caitlyn could see through it though. She knew how depressed I was._

"Go put your outfit on. Your party is in an hour," Caitlyn said and Kaylee left. "When do they show up?" Mitchie asked. "Nate said around 1. It's already 11."

_He would show up an hour after her party started. Fantastic__ཀ __Not._

Kaylee had her rock star outfit on and was ready to party. She chose CD's that she wanted to listen to throughout the course of the party. Soon it was 12 and the doorbell rang. Mitchie froze from nervousness. Caitlyn answered the door.

_This is it. The time has come._

It was three of Kaylee's friends. Mitchie sighed.

_It was only party guests. That only made me more nervous. He would be here in less than an hour._

After 1 they had karkoee and Kaylee began singing "This Is Me". Mitchie was too involved with the song to notice the doorbell ring. Caitlyn opened it and hugged one of the bodies there. "I missed you so muchཀ" "Me too," replied Nate. Caitlyn ran up to Jason and hugged him tightly. Soon she was glaring at Shane. "What, no hug for me?" The song was over the same time Caitlyn called Mitchie to the door. She froze in her path when she saw Shane smiling at her doorstep.

_I almost forgot they were coming. Shane was smiling at me, as if nothing happened. Caitlyn said she would take care of the party and left me with the three of them._

"H-h-hi," Mitchie stuttered. Jason hugged her. "I've missed you so muchཀ" Nate did the same. Mitchie just stared at Shane. "Hey," he said. Before Mitchie could say a word, Kaylee came up and grabbed Mitchie's leg. "Mommy, who is this?" Mitchie picked her up. "Kaylee this is Nate, Jason, and Shane. Guys, this is Kaylee," Mitchie said, not taking her eyes off of Shane. "It's my birthday today," Kaylee informed them. "Happy birthdayཀ How old are you now?" Jason asked, amusing her. She put up 4 fingers. "Wowཀ Your so oldཀ" Nate said, smiling. Mitchie set Kaylee down. "Go play with your friends. Tell Caitlyn it's her turn to sing. " Kaylee left with Nate and Jason following her, excited to see her sing. Shane smiled at Mitchie. "Hey Mitchie."

_No matter how mad and upset I was with him, I couldn't help but smile. I led him to the backyard and we sat on the rocking couch._

"How are you?" Shane asked. "I'm fine. You?" Mitchie said in a monotone voice. "Greatཀ How are your parents?" Mitchie started to tear. "My mom has breast cancer. She is in the hospital." "I'm so sorry."Shane tried to grab her hand but she pulled away. "So, is he bigger than me?" Mitchie was confused. "Your boyfriend or your husband. Kaylee's father."

I just stared at him. He didn't know he was talking about himself. So all I could do was...

"You're the father Shane."


	4. Chapter 4

**This Is Me (And My Life)**

Chapter 4

_He looked like he was going to be sick. I explained how I found out before he left for his tour. That I never saw another guy._

"Mitchie-," Shane didn't know what to say to her. "Why are you marrying Tess?"Mitchie was half in tears at this point. "I think I love her." Mitchie nodded at his answer and quickly got up and went inside the house. Which left Shane alone.

Kaylee ran up to Mitchie. "Can Nate and Jason sing?" Mitchie could barely smile at her. "If that's what you want then sure.""Shane too?" "Sure. Umm, Nate, he's out back." Nate let go of Caitlyn and went out back.They came in the house and started the music and started to sing "Play My Music". Mitchie and Caitlyn went into the kitchen. "I told him. And he is in love with Tess."Caitlyn hugged her. "I'm sorry." "When we were out there talking, he didn't even realize Kaylee is his daughter until I told him.I hate him.""You have every right to." Caitlyn hugged her tighter. "Time to open presents. Let's go." Mitchie let go of Caitlyn as she heard the song end. "You ready to open your presents?" Mitchie asked as she entered the room. "Yesཀ" Kaylee answered. Shane left the house, which Mitchie could care less about. Kaylee got some dolls, some clothes, and some sticker books.

_I was going to give Kaylee my present after she put on the peace necklace from Caitlyn. It was a picture of me and her plus a charm bracelet. Shane walked in and I was ready to pinch him._

Shane handed Kaylee a some object. :Happy Birthday." It was a picture of him and Mitchie at Camp Rock. It also had a woven bracelet in it that said DREAM.

_I recognized the bracelet. Shane wore it for good luck. But what put me over the edge was that picture. It was him and I hugging under the Camp Rock sign. An hour before we..._

"Mommy that's youཀ" Kaylee was so happy. "Yes it is. What do you say?: "Thank youཀ" Kaylee ran up and hugged Shane. "Your welcome." The party eventually ended and all of the kids went home.

_Nate and Jason helped clean up while Shane entertained Kaylee. She really like him. U was still so mad at him. Nate, Jason, and Caitlyn could tell. Caitlyn told me to lie down in bed. Shane soon walked in and was ready to resume our conversation._

Mitchie was crying. "How could you cheat one me? And with Tessཀ" Shane sat down next to her. "You know I love you Mitchie." "You don't act like itཀ If you loved me you wouldn't be engaged to Tess. You would of been there for me and Kaylee." Shane was mad now. "That's not fairཀ You never told me about her. Maybe if you did I could of done something differently. "You wouldn't listen to meཀ You should of never came backཀ I hate you and I hope you burn in hellཀ" Mitchie screamed with tears running down her cheeks. She locked herself in the bathroom. Shane was tearing up outside of the door. He put his head in his hands.

_We've never fought before. I hated it. I hated him. I hated life. If I didn't have Kaylee I don't know what I would of done. I fell asleep in the bathroom. I eventually heard knocking on the door. I hesitated, too scared it would be him and he would yell at me. Or Kaylee and she would she me looking like a wreck. Finally, I opened the door._


	5. Chapter 5

1**This Is Me (And My Life)**

Chapter 5

_It was Jason. I came out and sat on the bed. He sat next to me and hugged me. After 2 minutes of silence he spoke._

"He left. He's back at the hotel. We're worried about you." Mitchie let go of Jason. "I need to see Kaylee. It's time for birthday cake." Jason grabbed Mitchie's hand as soon as she stood up. "It's 2 in the morning. She's asleep."

_I couldn't believe I missed my daughter's birthday. I was going to sing to her and take pictures. And Shane ruined it. He ruins everything._

"It's okay. Caitlyn took pictures. Nate and I sang to her. We told her you weren't feeling well and you needed to rest." "Does she know?" "No. We figured you wanted to deal with that." "Where are Nate and Caitlyn?" "Watching t.v. They were worried about you." "I'll let them know I'm okay."

Mitchie and Jason walked out to the living room. "Hey guys," said Mitchie, finding Nate and Caitlyn kissing. Jason laughed at them while Caitlyn turned red. "How are you," she asked. "Tired and upset. You?" "Fine. We put Kaylee to bed," said Nate, smiling. "I set her up a play date with Cara. That way you had a day to relax and cool off," Caitlyn explained.

_Cara is Kaylee's best friend. Hearing this made me smile. My friends are the greatest._

Mitchie told them they could stay over and they all headed to bed.

_I was so glad to have my head on the pillow. It was so much more comfortable than the rug in the bathroom. I decided that I should invite Shane over for dinner. No matter how mad I am at him, Kaylee is his daughter. He needs to get to know her and they need to bond. That's when I would tell Kaylee that he is her father. Ugh! Why is life so frsutrating? Why can't I be four again?_

Mitchie closed her eyes and was soon fast asleep, like everybody else in the house.


	6. Chapter 6

_First I just want to say I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I can't believe I went so long without posting! That is so unfair to you guys! I'm deeply sorry! _

**

* * *

**

This Is Me (And My Life)

Chapter 6

_I slowly woke up in the morning. Even though it felt so good to be in bed and not on the bathroom floor, I was still so tired. I got 3 hours of sleep max. Great! I threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I heard the muffled sounds of the TV playing in the living room. As I walked into the living room I saw everybody enjoying SpongeBob. I smiled seeing all of them giggle. It reminded me of Camp Rock. We would all sit by the fire and tell ghost stories. So many good times back then. I walked into the room and was greeted by many smiles. _

"Hey Mitchie," Caitlyn said as she jumped up and hugged Mitchie tightly. "Hey Caitlyn," Mitchie said, grasping her as tight. Nate spoke up. "Kaylee is already gone. We told her you needed some sleep." Mitchie smiled and joined them on the couch. "Thanks guys. You're all the greatest friends ever." "We just want to help make your life easier," said Jason. "I know you guys ended badly last night, but I know Shane would really like to see you," Nate said as nicely as possible. Mitchie just rolled her eyes and sighed. "That's the last thing that I want to do today. My life was so much easier before I even met Shane."

_The words rolled of my tongue and out of my mouth before I could stop myself. They all looked at me heartbroken._

Jason was the first to speak. "But Mitchie, you never would have met us if it wasn't for Shane." Nate looked at Mitchie. "If it wasn't for Shane you wouldn't even have Kaylee." "Guys I didn't mean," but Caitlyn cut her off. "You wouldn't be anything or have anything today if it wasn't for Shane! He's help given you so many things and you are ready to throw it all away!" Caitlyn looked at Mitchie disgustedly. "You are not the girl I thought you are Mitchie Torres." With that Caitlyn stood up and marched out of the house. "You did it this time Mitchie." Nate stood up and followed Caitlyn out of the house. Jason than stood up but Mitchie grabbed his hand. "Jason?" Mitchie looked up into his eyes, pleading with him. "I'm sorry Mitchie." Jason jerked his arm away and walked out of the house, slowly closing the door behind him.

_I couldn't believe what I had just done. I regretted it the minute I said it. I didn't mean that I didn't want to meet Shane and change how my life is now. Caitlyn was right, Shane was the best thing that ever happened to my life. I just wish things were how they used to be with Shane. I always say how much I hate him and wished he never came back, but the truth is that I'm thrilled to see him. No matter what I have and always will love him with all of my heart. I knew Nate was right and I should see Shane. But I'm scared of breaking down in front of him. I'm scared of seeing him with Tess and looking so happy. I'm scared of telling Kaylee the truth about her father. I have to suck it up though. _

Mitchie ran her fingers along her cell phone. She took a few deep breaths. "Just do it Mitchie. You can do this. You know the number. Just push the freaking buttons!" The doorbell rang and Mitchie looked up.

_I looked and the door confused. Who the hell could that be?_

Mitchie ran to the door. She stopped and quickly fixed herself to look presentable. She opened the door. "Mitchie!" Mitchie's eyes bugged out at the person standing at the door.

_Ladies and gentleman, I present to you, Miss Tess Tyler._

Tess tightly hugged Mitchie. "It's been forever since we've seen each other!" Mitchie pulled away. "Y-yeah. I guess it has." Tess smiled. "What? You're not going to invite me in?" Mitchie stepped aside. "Right sorry. Come on in." Tess walked into the house and looked around. "I really like your place." She smiled warmly. "Thanks. Why don't we sit on the couch?" They silently walked over and sat down. A minute went by filled with awkward silence. Tess finally spoke up. "So, what have you been up to?" Mitchie shrugged. "Nothing too exciting. Really I've just been helping with my mom's catering business. Also I've been raising my daughter Kaylee." "I can't believe you have a daughter! That's wonderful. Who's the lucky man?"

_Is everybody in my life that clueless? Can they really not figure it out? I wasn't sure what to tell her. I could tell her the truth and watch her possibly turn on me. Or I could tell her a lie and let her go on with her perfect life. With one mention of Shane's name I could ruin their relationship. I wasn't sure what to do. One of us would be hurt. Somebody is always hurt._

"Its-


	7. Chapter 7

This Is Me (And My Life)

Chapter 7

"It's this guy I met a few years ago. We really hit it off and then, well I guess you can figure that out. He eventually broke up with me, claiming he didn't feel a spark anymore, and he moved away. That's when I found out I was pregnant with Kaylee."

"Wow," said Tess in complete shock of Mitchie's story.

_I could not believe it. She really bought that huge lie? Wow! I couldn't tell her that Shane was the father. Tess and I, no matter what drama we went through, we were still friends. Plus, I couldn't out her through all of the pain I have been going through by ending their relationship. It wasn't fair to her or to Shane._

_Shane…_

_I still have no idea what to do about him. I have no idea how I feel about him. Maybe I should just forget about him and everything that has happened between us. Maybe I should believe my own lie, and soon enough it will come true._

"I am so sorry that you had to go through all of that! Come here," Tess said, grabbing Mitchie and hugging her tightly. "I cannot imagine what you have been going through. You must be in so much pain."

Mitchie could not hold it in any longer. She began crying like crazy, letting her emotions get the best of her.

_I don't know what came over me. I felt like everything that has happened to me just hit me like a ton of bricks. It was too much to bear. It felt so nice to have somebody like Tess around: Clueless to the real story but still there for me no matter what._

Tess let go of her. "Why don't we go get a coffee or something and we can talk more. I told Shane I would meet up with him later. I am sure he would be glad to see you and happy to help in anyway." Tess gave Mitchie a warm smile.

_As much as I did not want to go, I couldn't say no to her. Just because I am mad at Shane doesn't mean I can't spend some quality time with Tess._

"Yeah sure. Coffee sounds great." Mitchie smiled as she rose from the couch.

"Awesome. I'll call Shane and tell him to meet us."

Tess walked away from Mitchie to make her phone call. Mitchie oulled out her phone to text Caitlyn.

_**I am so sorry for what I said. Honestly, it just slipped out. Tess and I are gonna grab some coffee if you guys care to join. =) ~Mitchie**_

Mitchie closed her phone and sighed. Tess walked back and looped her arm with Mitchie's.  
"Shane said coffee would be awesome. You ready to go?"

"Yeah. All ready, said Mitchie, walking in step with Tess out the door.

_We got there before Shane, which was good. It gave me a minute to prepare myself. Tess was getting our coffee orders, so I had a minute to think things over and hopefully tell Shane I lied to her, _so_ he doesn't get the wrong idea. Where the hell is he?_

Tess walked over to Mitchie with three coffee cups. "Here you go," said Tess, handing Mitchie her coffee.

"Thanks," said Mitchie while looking around for Shane.

"He'll be here any second," said Tess, looking up from her phone. She noticed Mitchie looking around. "Don't be nervous. I know its been awhile but you'll be fine. And don't feel awkward at all." Mitchie gave a fake smile.

At that moment Shane walked up to the girls. "Hey Tess," said Shane, smiling. He leaned down and gave her a soft peck on the lips. Shane turned and noticed Mitchie. "Hey Mitch."

_Don't let this be awkward? Of course this is going to be awkward! Ughh! Shane sat down and took a swallow of coffee. How am I gonna get him alone? As if the heavens heard my thoughts Tess stood up and announced she was going to the bathroom. It was just Shane and I. This was my chance. Now or never._

"Look Mitchie-" Shane started but Mitchie cut him off.

"Just shut up and listen." Shane was shocked at her. "I lied to tess about who Kaylie's father was. So your off the hook and your relationship is in tact. No need to thank me."

Shane sat forward and grabbed Mitchie's hand. "I want to be there for her though. Whether you like it or not I'm her father and I'm going to make an effort to be in her life."

_I couldn't help but stare at out hands. He sounded so sweet and sincere. I mean, he does make a good point. But still, saying it and doing it are two different things. I looked into his eyes and couldn't help but smile a bit. I opened my mouth to speak when I saw it. Tess rounding the corner smiling, only to find us holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. She looked hurt. She looked angry. She looked furious. Oh boy._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I jerked my hand away from Shane's and stood up. "Tess, it's not what it looks like, we were just-"

"You were just hitting on my fiancé. How could you Mitchie? I thought we were friends! And after everything that I've done for you! Why would you do this to me?"

_That was the weird part. Tess has never done anything for me. She made my life a living hell when I was at Camp Rock. She was the one who was engaged to my boyfriend! Urgh… ex-boyfriend. Whatever! The only thing she has done for me is taken me out for this stupid coffee that I never even wanted. She quickly turned to look at Shane._

"Well? Do you have anything to say to me?" Tess began to tap her foot impatiently.

Shane shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I was just catching up with an old friend. No big deal Tess. Nothing to throw a fit over." Shane stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Tess. And that's all that matters."

Tess gave into the hug and wrapped her arms around him. "Okay. I love you too." They looked at each other and shared a long, passionate kiss.

_I looked away in disgust. Way to rub it in my face that I'm not with Shane. Not that I want to be. I get it Tess, you won and I lost. Game over. Just then Caitlyn and Nate came in with Jason trailing behind. Caitlyn froze in place when she saw Shane and Tess kissing and quickly turned to me. She raised an eyebrow, confused as to why I was in the situation I was._

Shane broke the kiss when he saw the others standing there. "Hey guys. I didn't see you standing there." Shane's cheeks blushed into a faint shade of red from embarrassment. "Why don't you come and join us." He gestured to the table Mitchie was at and the others followed and sat down. Caitlyn sat down next to Mitchie and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into Mitchie's ear.

"It's okay. We'll talk later." Mitchie let go of Caitlyn and gave her an appreciative smile.

Tess looked at everyone and smiled. "So did you guys hear about Mitchie's daughter?"

_Tess was still trying to ruin me and embarrass me in front of everyone. Too bad I had the upper hand and told everybody already._

Everyone nodded their heads, unsurprised by the news Tess dropped. Tess looked at Mitchie," I mean, no offense Mitchie, but you and your boyfriend should have been more careful. You know, they have these things you use when you have sex to prevent a pregnancy. They're called-"

"Shut up Tess!" Everyone looked at Mitchie with astonishment. "I never planned on having unprotected sex and yes, it was a huge mistake that I regret every day. But I would never trade Kaylee for anything in the world." Mitchie stood up from her seat and grabbed her bag. "Thanks for the coffee, but I have a daughter I have to go take care of."

_I stormed out of there more pissed off than ever before. Tess had put me over the edge. I walked for a few minutes before I ended up at the park. I found a bench, sat down, and burst into tears. That last day of Camp Rock flooded back to me, a mix of emotions in my head._

"Hey Mitchie," Shane said as he approached Mitchie. "We have an hour left before we leave. Anything you want to do before we go?" He wrapped his arms around Mitchie from behind and kissed her neck. Mitchie smiled, turned around, and smiled Shane on the lips.

"Nope. Just being with you for our last hour is all I need. Man, I can't believe this is our last day at Camp Rock forever. I'm really going to miss this place." Mitchie put her head down.

"Hey,"Shane said as he tilted Mitchie's chin up. "As long as we have each other that's all we need. We'll always have the memories of this place. Here, let's take a picture under the sign, so that we'll always remember this place." Shane walked over to his bag and pulled out his camera. He saw a random camper walking by and asked her to take a picture.

"Smile big!"

Click.

Later, Shane and Mitchie were walking to Shane's cabin to gather the rest of his things. Mitchie leaned against the wall as Shane put the last few items in the room in his bag. Mitchie let out a sigh as Shane finished up. "You ready to say goodbye to everyone?"

Mitchie started to choke up with tears. "Promise me, that when we leave here, nothing will change between us. No matter what."

Shane walked up to Mitchie and cupped her face with his hands. "Mitchie, I love you so much, and I never want to lose you. Shane leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Soon he started to deepen it and put his hands under Mitchie's shirt.

"Shane, wait! I don't think I'm ready…"

Shane pulled away a bit angrily. "Relax. I love you. You love me. That's all that matters. I want to be with you forever. This place is special to us and it seems appropriate to have a special moment here."

"It's just, I'm not sure if we should-"

Shane resumed kissing Mitchie, and she stood there, motionless. Mitchie began to tear a bit, but didn't resist Shane.

_I never wanted to have sex with Shane in that moment and I regretted it every day after. I loved Shane back then, but it seemed rushed and I wasn't ready for it. When he told me about his tour I felt like he just wanted to do it with me to do it before he left, and I regretted it even more. When I found out I was pregnant with Kaylee, I couldn't believe it. I didn't know what to do. Shane was leaving for three years and I couldn't stop him from living his dream. I'm not proud but there was a point in time when I considered abortion. I was in a dark place and I was so confused. Caitlyn said the decision was mine, but I know she was against it. After thinking about it long and hard, I decided to have the baby. And it was the best decision of my life because now I have Kaylee. She is the greatest thing in my life and I'm so glad I decided to go through with the pregnancy._

_I can't even imagine what it's like back at the coffee shop. I couldn't even look at Shane when I was yelling at Tess. I know I hurt him, but in the long run, he hurt me too. He forced me to do something I wasn't ready for, he abandoned me, and he is marrying my enemy. I mean, he never even asked me if I wanted to go with him on tour. Nate had at least asked Caitlyn if she wanted to go and she declined, saying her life was here. Shane told me about the tour, packed up, and said goodbye. And I never heard from him again, until now._

_The fact that he wants to be a part of Kaylee's life is touching, but I can't do that to Kaylee. I can't allow her to get close to Shane, only to have him pick up and leave her behind. He's marrying Tess anyway; he won't have time for Kaylee when he'll be constantly with Tess._

_I wiped my tear stained cheeks and began to look around the park. God, my life has become so messed up. I decided that there was only one person who could help me with all of this. The one person in my life who never judged me, only loved me for who I am and accepted the choices I made with my life. I breathed a deep sigh, because it has been so long since we have talked or seen each other. I grabbed my bag, stood up, and began making my way towards the hospital._


End file.
